


A New Friendship

by deanmon1967



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon1967/pseuds/deanmon1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Fitz and Simmons meeting REALLY like? This is my interpretation of when they met all those years ago in Chem Lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel of course own the rights to these characters. I use a little dialogue from F.Z.Z.T. I just decided to play around with this concept.

“Fitz and Simmons. Wilson and Macuga.” droned Professor Hall from the front of the room.

“Dammit!” Simmons groaned, that was the last person she wanted to be partners with. And for Chem Lab of all things. They were the youngest and smartest in the class so they've always been super competitive with each other. As soon as Professor Hall finished running through groups, everyone started moving around to work with their partner. She saw Fitz packing up his things so she cleared up the other half of her work table and busied herself with various test tubes they had to work with.

“Simmons,” Fitz said as he sat his bag down on the table in front of her, nearly bumping over her test tubes. She glared at him before replying,

“Fitz,” he opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the teacher when he began explaining what they had to do today

 

About half an hour after they started, Simmons was still working away at the antiserum. The groups had been tasked with creating an antiserum for a Chitauri virus that had come over after the Battle of New York. While Simmons was still making that, Fitz had tasked himself with building a device to help administer the antiserum. “ I believe I have a winner,” Fitz spoke at last,”Fast and efficient the perfect delivery mechanism.”

“Brilliant job Fitz! Do you want some sort of reward for doing the job half the class was tasked with doing?” Jemma said without looking up from her test tubes, her voice simply dripping with sarcasm.

“Hey, um, not that it was easy to find a mineralized solution that could suspend the vaccine and conduct electricity.”  
“I do wish you wouldn't use the word vaccine. it's more of an antiserum.”

“Whatever you say Jemma,” Fitz laughed. They worked a while longer in silence, every once and awhile, Fitz could hear her muttering about antigens under her breath.

 

“Are you sure this even works?” said SImmons after a few minutes.

“My device isn't the issue,” Fitz said their earlier hostility seeping into his voice,”It's the vaccine.”

“ANTISERUM!” SImmons said bitterly,”and all i'm wondering is if you calibrated it properly.”

‘Hey, it's not the device. Don't put this on me.” They hadn't realized their voices had been rising until they notices groups at the surrounding tables staring.

“You’re right i'm sorry; I think i'm just stressed.” she laughed, “it's difficult being the second youngest in the class huh?”

“Tell me about it,” Fitz said grinning back at Simmons,”Really, you're my only competition though.”

“Well I bet if we put our heads together we’ll be twice as smart.” they smiled again and got back to work.

 

Within another half hour, they managed to perfect the antiserum and Fitz’s administer device. They walked them up to Professor Hall who tested them and of course, gave them an A.

“Great job FitzSimmons! My top students did great as always.” Professor Hall said handing the extra antiserum and administer device back to them.

“Fitzsimmons?” Fitz asked raising his eyebrows at him.

“I don't know,” Professor Hall started,”I was trying it out and it just sort of...works."

“You know, I think it does.” Simmons said grinning at Fitz who nodded and smiled back.


End file.
